supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Tasks Quests
Random Tasks Quests are a special kind of timed quests that give out random tasks as opposed to the list of steps other quests usually have. This means there's not much a player can do to prepare for these quests. 'General details' *The main objective is to collect a given number of special items that are collected as tasks are completed. For example, for the Storyteller's house players had to collect 450 Pages. *Each task has a value and a cool down timer, meaning that once you complete a task you need to wait either 30 min, 1hr or 2hr before the next task appears. Cool-down time depends on the task's value. *Cool-down timers and tasks can be sped up using . The cost of finishing a task with depends on the number of collected items: the less items there are left to collect, the less the cost for finishing is. All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . *Tasks are given out randomly depending on a player's level.This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. So, the higher your level, the more complicated some tasks may be. task.png task3.png |Examples of the tasks given out during these quests. task2.png sc-easter-museum-tasks.PNG sc-police-academy-tasks.PNG sc-stable2018-tasks.PNG sc-atomium2018-tasks.PNG sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-tasks.PNG sc-haunted-manor2018-task.PNG sc-railway-museum-tasks.PNG 'Tips for completing these quests' *It'd be wise to pause any other quests you're doing while you're working on this type of quest, it could cause you to waste , and time. *Place as many businesses, farms and factories as you can. Frequently place goods in all your businesses to leave them to mature because you're likely to be asked to use the same businesses in different tasks. *Make sure to leave space somewhere in your city to place residences you might have in storage, in case you're asked to collect from a residence. *If you're going to participate in a quest of this kind, keep in mind that they're very time-consuming and challenging. *If you have task of low value that asks you to collect from a building you don't own and that building costs but you don't have any, skip the task and work on the other two tasks. This way you can still have a chance to finish the quest. *Generally, you can not 'over-collect during these quests, but there are exceptions. 'Currently there are 43 quests of this kind: #Storyteller's House #Honeymoon Hotel #Belgian Cafe #Easter Park #Hanging Gardens #Wish Station #Italian Palazzo #Brewery & Upgraded Brewery #Easter Museum #Police Academy #Space Port #Stable #Horse Track #Atomium #Petting Zoo #Lemonade Factory #French Vineyard #Minigolf Course #Extreme Water Slide #Creamery #Art Gallery #Haunted Manor #Sinister Restaurant #Harvest Fair #Countryside Inn #Christmas Theater #Husky Park #Italian Square #Park of Otherworldly Love #Leprechaun Castle #Tropical Orangery #Railway Museum #Easter Farm #Vietnam National Museum #Science Museum #Hotel Atlantis Palm #Dragon Temple #Independence Hall #Monserrate Palace #Red Keep #Orca Performance #Victor Rich's Villa #Regatta in the Park Note: *It's unknown if the quests for the Hanging Gardens, Wish Station, Italian Palazzo, Brewery/Upgraded Brewery, Easter Museum, Police Academy, Space Port, Horse Track, Petting Zoo, Lemonade Factory, French Vineyard, Minigolf Course, Creamery, Sinister Restaurant, Countryside Inn, Christmas Theater, Husky Park, Italian Square, Park of Otherworldly Love, Leprechaun Castle, Tropical Orangery, Railway Museum, Easter Farm, Vietnam National Museum, Science Museum, Hotel Atlantis Palm, Dragon Temple, Independence Hall, Monseratte Palace, Red Keep, Orca Performance, Victor Rich's Villa or Regatta in the Park will come back again or if they're a one-time only event. *The Storyteller's House, Honeymoon Hotel, Easter Park, Stable, Atomium, Extreme Water Slide, Haunted Manor, Art Gallery, Harvest Fair, and Belgian Cafe were each re-released once. It's possible we'll see these quests again in the future seasons. Category:Quests Category:Special Timed-Quests Category:Random Tasks Quests